Plasm Wraith
The Amenyuudou '(Japenese name) is the final boss of ''Pikmin 3, and is responsible for capturing Captain Olimar. It resembles an amorphous, ominous, golem-like being made completely out of a liquid golden substance (presumably stolen from the helm of The Ship). It is virtually featureless aside from a torso, 2 stumpy legs, short, asymmetrical arm-like structures that can stretch, and a hole in the middle of where its "face" would be, which seems to act as both an eye and mouth. As with most final bosses, the path leading up to it, as well as the boss fight itself, requires knowledge and the utilization of every Pikmin type. First Encounter and the Chase ''''Just like in the first Pikmin game, the level the Amenyuudou is fought (translated from japanese as "The Tower Of The Sorrowful Beast") in is entirely devoted to its battle. Upon walking up the termitemound-like structure by the landing site, the player and their Pikmin will proceed to attack the little Amenyuudou in order to save the unconcious Olimar. The being will collapse into a lifeless puddle and the player can escape down into the nearby cave with Olimar. However, entering the game causes the being to shapeshift into a massive Goolix-like creature called the ''Amebouzu'', which will chase the player down the chasm. The player must stay ahead of it while overcoming the various obstacles present within the chasm in order to safely escape. There are a few notes that the player should take at this point... # The Amebouzu is impossible to defeat or get around, so the player must always move foward. #There are multiple paths the player can take, so take whichever is easier to overcome. #Every enemy in the chasm are illusions creatued by the Amebouzu; when killed, they dissintegrate into gold. #The Amebouzu and the Pikmin carrying Olimar will always follow Brittany; this can be utilized to buy time. After the player successfully escapes the chasm, they will appear in an arena outside. After the Amebouzu gets to the exit as well, it transforms into the Amenyuudou, inhales Olimar, and the final battle begins. Final Battle Upon entering the arena, the Amenyuudou will begin slowly walking toward the player and their Pikmin. When close enough, it will extende thin, needle-like arms from its "shoulders" to skewer Pikmin and kill them. Rock Pikmin are immune to this attack. Throwing any Pikmin at its body will do damage to it. However, its health meter differs from all other creatures in the Pikmin world in that it is a beveled-gold color, rendering it more difficult to tell exactly how much health the boss has lost. The boss will attack by spewing large masses of liquid gold onto the arena, then spitting out a solid cube of gold. The mass will form around this solid cube and take on the form of an element to guard it. It has many forms, each which can only be killed with certain Pikmin types... #The gold will protect the cube in a bubble of water. Only Blue Pikmin can defeat it. #The gold will turn molten and surround the floor with fire. Only Red Pikmin can defeat it. #The gold will form a spike underneath the cube, setting it high up in the air. The cube will them generate an electric barrier around it and the gold. Only Yellow Pikmin can defeat it. #The gold will turn into a glass cube that slowly tumbles around the stage, crushing Pikmin. Only Rock Pikmin can defeat it. #Although having no elements involved, the boss itself can also become airborne, a state during which only Winged Pikmin can reach it. Once the elemental hazard has been destroyed, any type of Pikmin can be used to destroy the bits of gold matter still left on the floor. The more gold the boss uses, the smaller and faster it becomes.The boss is also capable of re-absorbing lost gold in order to regrow its size and regain health. Every time it shakes Pikmin off of its body, it also releases gold onto the arena. Eventually, the creature will begin to fly up in the air and attack with its needle-like arms from above. In this stage, only Winged Pikmin can attack it. Simply attack the boss' body repeatedly to defeat it. However, the creature has a very large amount of health and does not have any targetable weak points that cause it to recoil, so it can freely attack Pikmin at any time. Once defeated, the creature will spew gold everywhere and shrink in size. Once at its smallest size, it expells a gold cube, which dissolves to reveal Olimar inside, and the remaining gold on the floor crawls away and retreats back into the cave. Videos These videos are Parts 1, 2, and 3 of the final Battle. Trivia * Even though the Amenyuudou is defeated, it is revealed to still be alive in the final cutscene. One can notice this because the small trail of gold-like remains after its defeat slowly moves away from the site. * The Amenyuudou and its previous form, the '''Amebouzu, may have been inspired by the 'Umibouzu, '''a Japanese cryptid that snatches treasures and captains from their ships, and then crashes the ships. Both creatures are described with similar appearances. * The Amenyuudou is the first final boss in the ''Pikmin series to have multiple phases. * The Amenyuudou bears a resemblance to the Waterwraith, a boss from Pikmin 2. It also takes the form of a Goolix, a boss from the first Pikmin game, at one point. * When idle, the Amenyuudou's right "shoulder" is longer than the left, making it the second abormaly-asymetic creature in the Pikmin series, the first being the Mamuta. Gallery 00finalelectric.PNG|The Amenyuudou's electric attack. 00finalCrush.PNG|The Amenyuudou's crushing attack. 00FinalWater.PNG|The Amenyuudou's water attack. 00finalFire.PNG|The Amenyuudou's fire attack. Screen Shot 2013-07-15 at 11.46.35 AM.png|The Amenyuudou in Flight. Pikmin3 Amebouzu.jpeg|The Amenyuudou being scanned. Category:Bosses Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies